


Tired

by tiguylerobot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiguylerobot/pseuds/tiguylerobot
Summary: After Sirius death, Harry decided he will be the only master of his fate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tired

Before reading this, I want to remind you English is NOT my born language, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write something in english. Hope you can enjoy that short fanfic with all the grammatical mistakes.

Harry get slowly in his uncle's car in a very depressed state, he play the events of his godfather's death, passing into that damn arch, still hearing the demoniac laugh of that crazy Bellatrix, he still feel the attack of Voldemort in his body, he still feel the disapointed look of Dumbeldore into his soul, but what hurt him more was that damn prophecy. A few words who once again will dictate his life. The Dursley's car stop in the familly's parking lot and they let him go to his room without a word, seeing the boy is alerady broken for a reason they don't really care. 

2 days later and the young man only think about that damn prophecy and what it will resume. He rethink his life since he's 11, all thoses adventures he live through, all the sacrifices he have made '' The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few''. Every insult he suffer since he is a kid, every trial he fight, now he is....tired, too much tired for a kid not even 16. He start writing a letter, a very long letter. Once he finish writing it, he wrote a second smaller adressed to Gringott's. Once he finish writing he start gathering all his posessions who don't come from the magic world, the only thing he keep from that world is the invisibility cloak and the unique picture of his parents. Once he finish gathering the few things he own in a backpack he wrote a 3th letter for this ''familly'' telling thems all his emotions toward thems about how they treat him like a slave and a monsters all thoses years. Once he finish he sit on his bed and spoke. 

-Dobby

the houself appear in front of this only friend.

-Harry Potter called Dobby?

-Yes Dobby, Can I ask you to help me one last time my friend?

-Off course Harry Potter, Dobby is happy to help his friend Harry Potter!

-Can you give that letter to someone at Gringott's, they will give you a bag, if you can bring it back to me. 

-Off course Harry Potter, it will be a pleasure to help you. And he dissapear.

Harry open Hedwige's cage and let her out. He pet her one last time while speaking to her.

-Hey good girl, can you bring that letter to the Daily Prophet? I know you can, you're the best. After that I want you to fly, you're free my girl, I want you to fly and find a mate, get a familly and be happy my girl, you're my first friend in that world and I will always love you. 

The bird understand what his favorite human told her and she understand, she know him and she know what he is going to do, she rub her head on his cheek before grabbing the letter and fly off by the window. Harry watch her dissapearing under the moonlight with a smile on his face, she will be happy out here. He sit once again on his bed waiting for the houselef return. Few minutes later Dobby come back giving the young man a heavy bag, he look inside and he's happy to see the contents. He put it in his backpack before looking at Dooby one last time. 

-Thank you my friend, I hope you will live a long and peacefull life. Dobby understand what the young man told him and smile at him before dissapering from the room. The young man pick up his wand. Look at it one last time before breaking it in half and let the two pieces on his bed. He put on himself the invisible cloak and get out of the house by the backdoor, just in case one of Dumbledore's pawns was watching his house from the street. Once outside he start walking in the Surrey' street, not knowing where his feets will lead him. 

The next morning Molly Weasley was cooking the breakfeast, Arthur drinking his tea, he pick up the Daily Prophet and start reading. His eyes became round and he drop his cup of tea. Molly run to her husband, worried and when she saw the paper she yelled like she saw Voldemort in front of herself. Dumbledore who was in the next room ran to the couple and rip off the paper from Arthur's hands. After seeing the newspaper heading the old man let himself fall on the nearest chair while the newspaper fell on the floor. 

THE BOY WHO LIVED ABANDON US

Harry potter, the boy who lived deliver us a letter asking the editor to publish it. The Daily Prophet want to remind everyone this is only a service we offer to the boy who slay the lord of darkness 15 years ago and the opinion in the text does not reflect the Daily Prophet editiorial slant. 

My name is Harry Potter and i'm.....tired!

Since i'm 11 i've discovered a world I can only describe as a fantasy, the world of wizzardry. I use the world fantasy because before getting my acceptance letter from horgarsts I was only a little orphan boy who lived in a negligent familly. Lots of you think I was raised in the glory of my ''exploits'' but it was a lie. My ''Room'' was a cupboard under the stair, my meals where only a few slice of breat and a cup of water for a few days. The clothes I've got where my cousin's old stained and ripped rags. Thas was my life for the next 10 years after someone left me in the middle of the night in a basket at the front of my ''familly'' porch with only a letter explaining that my parents where killed by a evil man and I was now under their care.(by the way, who was the asshole who left a 1 year old baby alone in the middle of the night, I know that detail because my dear hunt repeat me enough time she wish a wild dog eat me thinking I was free food).

At 11 my life change, I learn i'm a wizzard and my life....collapse. I learn i'm a celebrity for something I did when I was a toddler, people on the street think i'm a messiah or some shit like that, I enter a school who don't teach any basic mathematic or english lesson. I learn more about my own life than I know myself. I discovered a dangerous world, the first speech our beloved principal tell us the first day was and I quote'' I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death ''...WHO IN HIS GODDAMNED MIND THREAT OF DYING A VERY PAINFUL DEATH KIDS BETWEEN 11 AND 17 IN A SCHOOL??? and danger I encounter, I almost die a few times in that fucking school but that was not the goal of my letter. Like I was sayin my life collapse, since i'm 11 i've been trained to fight a dark wizzard an they told my I didn't have the choice, so you want to know something? I MADE MY OWN CHOICE!

You let me say a few things to a few peoples one last time please? Thanks!

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I idolised you, you know? I belived you where the greatest man on earth and you where the next Merlin but I realised something, you where just a man, yes a powerfull one but only a man, with a lot of flaws. I will not be your pawn any longer, a weapon in your war. I sacrificed too much for you, now I let you manipulate another fool you will probably sacrificed for the good of everyone else.

Severus Snape...you hated me since the first time you see me and for what? Because I look like my father, a man I never meet in my damned life. You redirect you wrath on a teenager for something that happened what, 20 ish years ago? I will give you a good reason for hating me...GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU HEAR ME FUCKING ASSHOLE, GO FUCK YOURSELF!

Remus Lupin, I am NOT James Potter, I never was him and I never will. I know you try to see him in me but i'm not the friend you lost 15 years ago. I hope one day you will propely mourn the Maraudeurs because they are dead now, i'm sorry sir but you must live in the present and bury the past. 

Draco Malfoy, you will be happy now, you won't see my angel face anymore, so no more gay fantasy about my ass please, because let's be honest dude, you where obsessed with me!

Ronald Weasley, I think we where friend, almost brothers but I was a fool! Was I even a friend for you? I don't think so. I realised I was only your pass for a easy celebrity. Hey look at me, i'm Harry Potter BFF, look at me peasant! Well, not anymore. I hope you will find your way in life but i'll be honest, I don't really care anymore 'bout you!

Hermione, I know you where the only one who loved me for who I am but it's not enough anymore. I love you too you know, more than anyone to be honest. Let me gave you a advice and leave. Run away from that world and continue your life in the muggle world, you are a bright and beautifull woman, you need to live a good life away from that war.

You people of the Wizzard world...i pity you. You probably need help but it will not be mine, I gave you enough, now I live my life, good luck!

Last person I wish to adress something today, Lord Voldemort. You win, I forfeit, i'm tired of that fucking war, i'm tired of fighting for my life, i'm tired of...of all that shit. My life was dicted by a fucking prophecy, i'm 16 and I DO NOT WISH to fight to the death a wizzard who's have what, 50-60 years of black magic knowledge. Who know how to torture and kill someone better than making his own breakfest? Neither one can live while the other survives? Bullshit! I leave you all and I start a new life away from you guys. Do whatever the fuck you want, destroy the magic world, kill everyone or go sit under the sun on a beach while you drink fancy cocktails while Malfoy father and son suck your dick, I don't care anymore. Good job buddy, you win! 

I leave everything behind me and I won't come back, I broke my wand in 2, all my belongings related to the magic world are left in my room at my familly's house, my bank account is now empty, all my golds is now in Muggle money so don't worry for me, i'm rich enough to life a good life. Your savior is gone and don't even think about trying bringing me back, because I will fight YOU! So now, I wish you all a wonderfull life and screw you all guys!

Harry James Potter. 

EPILOGUE

A few years later, on a Yorkshire farm. 

A man aged around 30 years was fending logs with a axe, around him where a modest farm, a few horse and cows in the background. Near him was a young girl who's running toward him with a woman following her. 

-DADDY, DADDY!!! Look what I can do with my doll!

The young lady have her doll in her hand, and a few seconds later the doll where floating around her. 

-Good job sweety, your magic power start devlopping, you know what that mean?

-That mean I need to go away study in the magical world?

-Only if you wish sweety!

-And if I don't want?

-If you don't want you wont go. Look at me, I live here in the muggle world with you and your mother and we have a great life without any magic. 

-And if I create mess with my magic? Her mother sit beside her. 

-We will fix it and we will learn you how to manage your power. 

-Thanks mommy, thanks daddy. I don't want to goes in the wizzard world, they where mean to you dad. 

-Listen Lily, don't mess your head about thems, they are away from us. I made my life here with your mother aways from thems, but never forget, this is your choice, nobody will force you to do anything you don't want. 

-I know daddy, when I grow up I want to be like mom, a veterinarian!

-And I was hoping you will run the farm like your old man! 

The familly where having a normal moment for any familly who discover their 9 year old daughter discover her magic habilitys until 2 weirds strangers came from the field and where walking in their direction. When the father saw the 2 mens he step in front of his wife and daughter and grab his axe.

-You have 10 seconds to explain yourself why 2 employees of the ministry of magic are at my house before I get mad. 

The 2 strangers where choqued because the man know about the magic world.

-8 seconds

-Sir, my name is

-I don't care about your name, why are you at my house?

-Your familly are listed as muggle but you're obviously in knowledge of the magic world. Your daughter discover her magic power today and the regulation want us to came to your household to talk about her entry into the magic wold

-No way, my daughter will no goes study in your world. She alerady choose to live here as a muggle like her mother and I

-But Sir

-Don't but sir me. Now go!

-If I can say

-No you can't, now get out of my property!

-You're clearly not able to taking care of a wizzard child. What are you, a squib who live among the muggle? Maybe we will take your daughter with us since you seem to be against the magic world. The man was about to get his wand from his pocket when a axe land a few inches from his foot planted in the ground. 

-You dare came to my house and treatening me, you dare treatening to take my daughter with you? You move one finger toward your want and I swear you will wishing to face a Hungarian Horntail instead of me.

The man was surround by magic, the air around him and the 2 strangers was heavy, the wind blow everywhere and the two agents of the ministry where scared. One of the men look at the father and saw a lightning shape scar on his forehead, and even if he have a beard he recgonized him.

-Shit...it's Harry Potter!

-WHAT?

The father, now identified as Harry Potter left his magic down and look the 2 mens with anger.

-Now you know who I am and what I can do, you will now get out of my property and never come back. I turn my back over your fucking world to live my life like I always want and nobody and no one will change that. Now get out of here and never come back, Harry Potter is dead 15 years ago and I will make everything to let him burried in his grave.

-O..Off course sir, we will notify the young lady named Lily Parker, daughter of Harry and Hermione Parker, 2 muggles have refused to pursue her magical study and will live as a muggle. Did I made any mistake sir?

-You seems to be a wise guy, now get out of here and never come back, and if I see the shadow of a wizzard around here you will wish Voldemort didn't kill you all, understand?

The two mens didn't answer and disapparate within seconds. Harry look at his wife and daughter and smile.

-I'm sorry if I get angry but I will never let anyone from the magical world decided for my life or my familly. Hermione, do you agree leaving that world was the best decision we made in our life? I love you honey, and thanks again Hemione for searching for me all thoses years ago when you listen to my advice and left that world.

-I love you too Harry, and leaving the magic world was the second best choice i've ever made.

-What's the first?

-Falling in love with you. 

The little girl run to her parents and hugs thems. I love you daddy and mommy, and never I will ask you to bring me in the magical world. I'm happy here and I'm happy to be named Parker, I think is prettier than Potter. 

-I think we have enough emotions for today, why don't we head downtown and we called it pizza and movie night!

End!


End file.
